The First Page Of Our Story
by Luvmusic
Summary: "I hate you Robbie Shapiro!I know I'm sensitive and not easy to deal with,but I can't believe you!"  Robbie just walked away.She couldn't let him leave,she ran after him."I Love you Robbie Shapiro!"  Songfic to Ariana Grandes cover of LoveThe Way You Lie


Hey there(: I LOVE Cabbie, and I love Ariana Grande's version of Love the way you lie, so I decided to put the two together(:

I don't own the song or Victorious. But I own Cassie and Terrie.

* * *

**_On the first page of our story,__ the future seemed so bright._**

It was like any other day for Cat Valentine, simple, easy and of course, happy.

Cat was the type of girl where no matter what, she was always happy, even if she had to pretend, and Cat pretended alot. Sometimes, little things got to her, like how she knew her brother was everyone's favorite, how she doesn't know the state capital of Washington, how she knew she was only known as either the "crazy girl" or Jade's sidekick. But, the one thing that got to her, was how Robbie Shapiro looked at Cassie London. The day was just ending, Cat was at her locker and couldn't help but notice Robbie at his, looking sad. The red-head ran over to check what was wrong.

"Uhm... Robbie-Roo ? You OK?"

Robbie looked up, "...Hey Reddie-Roo...not really..."

Cat smiled, she loved how her and Robbie had their own little nicknames.

"What happened Robbie ?" She sat down next to him, by now everyone was heading out the door and soon the school would be empty.

"Well... Ugh nevermind." Cat hated it when Robbie would never tell her about his problems, well, it wasn't anything personal. Robbie did that to everyone.

Robbie stared at Cat, "Cassie's...ugh... CASSIE'S A BITCH!"

Cat gasped, "Robbie! Language!" She then saw how His eye's were getting red.

"Robbie...What happened ?'

"Um, let's just say it started with me asking her out, and ended up with me getting humiliated in front of half the school..."

Cat started rubbing his back, she knew Cassie was no good.

"Robbie...You don't need her. Your amazing, I mean, your smart, and talented, and funny, and sweet, and passionate, and well...your really cute,"

Robbie looked at her, "You really think so?"

Instead of replying Cat did something unexpected, she kissed him. It was sweet and long, with their lips barely touching. Robbie didn't stop her, he actually liked it. Cat quickly pulled away and got up.

"I'm so sorry! I...um, I'm just gonna go!" But before Cat could get to the door, Robbie grabbed her, and soon his lips met hers. It was perfect, this was the beggining.

**_Then this thing turned out so evil, don't know why I'm still suprised_**

**_Even Angels have their wicked schemes, but you take that to new extremes._**

**_But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind._**

It wasn't just another day for Cat, it was Robbie and her's 6 month anniversery. Recently they've been fighting alot, over little things too. First it went like this, Robbie did or says something Cat doesn't like, Cat gets sad, Cat cries, Cat gets mad, Robbie feels bad, Robbie tries to comfort her, Cat yells, Robbie yells, Cat cries AGAIN, Robbie realizes what he did and they make up. But recently Cat's been doing things Robbie doesn't like, and all they do is fight.

They both know they're losing their minds, but they keep trying.

Cat was sitting her car crying and listening to the rain outside, replaying what had just happened moments before.

*flashback

_Cat woke up excited, she couldn't wait til her and Robbie's date. Later, as the night progressed Cat texted Robbie._

_"Hey Robbie-roo, Gonna leave soon 4 the resturant, U almost ther?"_

_She waited what seemed like forever and got a reply._

_"Gonna be a little late, working on a project with Terrie):"_

_Cat's heart immediatly sank, Terrie was Robbies "cousin" no blood relation though, their families were close though, according to Robbie and Terrie. Cat didn't like Terrie, they use to be friends, but soon when Cat and Robbie started dating, Terrie didn't approve the friendship ended. She obviously didn't want them to date. If she ever caught Robbie and Cat flirt texting or anything she would get irritated and tell them to stop. Cat put up with it but when Terrie told Robbie that Cat liked some new kid Jake, that did it, that was Cat's final straw, Cat Valentine hated Terrie from that day on. Robbie was aware about Cat's strong dislike to her, but he was her "cousin" but it didn't matter. Cat remembers one day long before their relationship how Robbie said if Terrie wasn't his "cousin" he might consider dating her. Robbie and Terrie have been getting a little too close lately, and Cat didn't like it._

_Cat texted back._

_"Nvm, date cancelled, g2g, Jake needs my help writting a skit."_

_Robbie texted back._

_"Ohh): Well we can go l8r?" _

_Cat never texted back._

_That was partly a lie, Jake had asked for Cat's help, but said no due to Robbies date. She knew Jake still needed her help and Robbie was always with Terrie...so Cat decided to play back. Later she arrived at Jake's and soon they went to the library to get some books. As soon as they went threw the doors, Cat and Jake came face to face with Terrie and Robbie. The look on Robbie's face was priceless, Cat knew Robbie hated Cat hanging around with Jake. Cat and Robbie just ignored each other and continued with their partners, snagging a few glances at each other. Cat later left the library and pulled in her drive-way, and instantly broke down._

_*_End flashback

Robbie had barely said anything to her, and was busy with Terrie. He was probably still there with her "helping" her. She couldn't stop, she hated how Robbie couldn't understand Cat doesn't like Terrie, but whatever. She knew bringing Jake to the library was wrong, but Cat liked to play revenge. Cat kept crying and suddenly heard a knock on her window. It was Robbie and he was soaking wet from the rain outside, obviously he took his bike because he didn't have his license yet.

"Cat! I'm sorry!"

"I don't care! Jerk! You don't understand I don't like her! And she's getting between us! And you know how I am! You know how hard it is for me to trust someone ever since Danny..." Cat opened the door and stepped into the rain with Robbie. Yes, Danny had cheated on Cat, and ever since them she wore had her guard up.

"I hate you Robbie Shapiro! I know I'm sensitive and not easy to deal with, but I can't believe you!"

And there was the same pattern again. Except this time, Robbie just walked away.

She couldn't let him leave, she ran after him in the rain. When she caught up she threw her arms around him.

"I love you Robbie Shapiro!"

_**Just Gonna stand there and Watch me burn,**_

_**That's alright Because I like the Way it Hurt's, **_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me Cry, **_

_**That's alright Because I love the way you lie.**_

It was perfect, the day before graduation, and it was perfect. The sky was dark, but the stars shined brighter then fire on a winter night. Cat gently rested against Robbies chest as his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Cat..."

She looked up. "Yes Robbie-roo ?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

_**Now there's gravel in our voices, Glass is shattered from the fight,**_

_**In this tug of war you'll always win, even when I'm right,**_

_**Cause you feed me fables from your head, with violent words and empty threats,**_

_**And it's sick that all these battles, are what keeps me satisfied.**_

It's been a long time now, 10 years, 3 months and 2 days to be exact. Cat and Robbie were engaged, in a few months Cat would no longer be Cat Valentine, but Cat Shapiro.

They loved each other, they both knew in their hearts they truly did love each other. But sometimes, things were hard, and this was one of those times.

"Cat! Why can't you just belive me!" Robbie shouted.

"Because! You've lied to me before! How can I trust you!" Cat was crying, rumor was going around Robbie was cheating. Cat and everyone knew Robbie was a trustworthy person, but Cat had strong trust issues. If she didn't have trust problems then maybe everything between them would be ok and they wouldn't be fighting about this. But she did, and they could only try the best to deal with it.

"Cat! Common! I've done everything I can for you! And you've lied to me in the past! I would never do that..."

"Well Danny did ! He cheated! and I never thought he would!"

Cat was losing it now, she grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a vase, and threw it against the wall. Cat cried, and Robbie was tearing up.

"Cat! Ugh ! Stop being a stupid dumb bitch and listen! Fuck! You never listen! Stop being a stubborn retarded bitch and listen!"

Cat lost it. She ran into their room and locked the door. Robbie was mad, and instead of going after her, he did what he now normally did, leave her alone until she wanted to make up. That could either be 10 mintues to a few days, depends on the situation.

Oddly enough, this was normal, everythng happening was normal, the lies, the fights, the cries. Robbie and Cat have lied to each other before in the past, and that made a big dent in their relationship. Cat cried and Robbie ran, but deep down they missed each other. They knew they couldnt be seperated forever, because, they were in love.

_**Just Gonna stand there and Watch me burn,**_

_**That's alright Because I like the Way it Hurt's, **_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me Cry, **_

_**That's alright Because I love the way you lie.**_

Cat took a deep breath, this was it, in a few moments she would be Cat Shapiro.

Slowly she walked down the aisle, savoring every moment.

Gently her and Robbie said their vows, meaning every single word.

Lovingly they kissed, gentle and sweet.

As they looked into each other eyes they knew they were right in place.

Despite so many problems, they loved each other, and no problem how big could change that.

They were on and off, fire and rain, salt and sugar, sometimes they didn't work, but they complimented each other.

_**Just Gonna stand there and Watch me burn,**_

_**That's alright Because I like the Way it Hurt's, **_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me Cry, **_

_**That's alright Because I love the way you lie.**_

As Cat heard the song on the radio, she said to herself.

"No, he's not gonna be there to watch be burn and cry. He'll be there to love me..."

* * *

Well ? Whatta ya think?(:

Review your thoughts and requests!(:


End file.
